Dos de azúcar
by oicatwa
Summary: Himchan es un hombre de negocios que carga expectativas de un trabajo bueno, estable y una familia. Sin embargo, su ligera obsesión por una esbelta figura del mismo sexo, personalidad misteriosa y con turno vespertino en el café Noir comienzan a nublar su visión de lo que parecía era el futuro que le había esperado siempre. B.A.P - HimUp


_Su corte es diferente._

-¿Como le va, señor Kim?, ¿que puedo ofrecerle hoy?

 _También es un nuevo color._

-Un americano está bien.

 _Le queda increíble._

-¿Un cubo de azúcar?

 _Como si algún día se viera algo menos que perfecto._

- **Dos de azúcar, por favor**.

La mirada de Kim Himchan seguía los incesantes movimientos del joven mesero del café Noir mientras se escurría entre las sillas y mesas acomodadas con buen gusto por todo el lugar; cabello azul petróleo, piercings en ambas orejas, una camisa arremangada a rayas que combinaban con el color de su cabellera, pantalones a tono y un mandil negro colgando desde su cintura hasta las rodillas, con el nombre del negocio cosido en la esquina superior izquierda, justo en sus caderas

 _El detalle me pone._

Ese día se cumplían dos meses desde su primera aparición en el café, cuando vio por primera vez a la persona que se convertiría en su obsesión y la razón por la que atendía de lunes a viernes, sin falta, después del trabajo al local dos cuadras al este de su oficina.

A los 26 años se había convertido en un hombre de negocios, al igual que su padre, al igual que su abuelo. No sabía lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida, pero desde pequeño había sido educado para seguir los pasos de sus antecesores, tal como lo había hecho hasta entonces. Tendría una esposa a los 27 y un hermoso niño a los 28, todo estaba preestablecido, ya lo sabía. Pero antes de convertirse en lo que esperaban que fuera, necesitaba un respiro. Ese respiro no tenía nombre aún, pero tenía horario de trabajo: de 4 a 11 de la noche como mesero en el café Noir.

Estaba muy mal, pero no podía encontrar belleza igual o si quiera similar en las mujeres. El chico tenía algo diferente, una esencia que lo hacía más atractivo y no podía dejarlo pasar. No necesitaba su número móvil, ni una conversación, solo necesitaba poder observarlo sirviendo hábilmente a los comensales del lugar.

Por esa misma razón elegía siempre la mesa 9. Se situaba en el área más retirada y solitaria del café, al fondo, al lado de un pilar que lo ocultaba un poco del mundo y del ruido de la gente. El mesero a cargo de atenderlo no era el peliazul, se había encargado de que así fuera. Éste en cambio tenía nombre, apellido y una linda cara de porcelana: Yoo Youngjae.

Se trataba de un chico sonriente y amable en todo momento, a Himchan le encantaba escuchar su voz, su presencia lo tranquilizaba. A pesar de ser muy distinto al muchacho de sus fantasías, a Himchan le agradaba. Cualquiera podía imaginar que con la interacción diaria ya se considerarían un poco más que conocidos. La realidad es que se sentía mucho menos que eso, todo por una razón bastante simple: Yoo Youngjae siempre olvidaba con cuantos cubos de azúcar debía servir su café.

No era nada personal, estaba al tanto de ello, pero le demostraba lo poco que significaba para el joven su presencia en Noir. No era nada más ni nada menos que otro del montón. Himchan lo entendía a la perfección. _Aunque es una lástima que siendo tan bello su buena voluntad sea un acto tan superficial_ -eran sus únicos pensamientos al respecto.

Después de terminar su taza de americano y fingir leer el periódico un rato, procedió a pedir la cuenta, dejar el monto especificado y una buena propina para Youngjae, hacerle una última inspección de lejos al peliazul e irse a casa. Tomó el bus de las 9 y al llegar se sentía exhausto. Era lo usual. Tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaría a las 3 de la mañana en punto y se fue a dormir. 

-Buenas tardes, ¿que va a tomar hoy?

Himchan no podía responder. Estaba en un trance.

 _Seguro estoy soñando_.

-Hmm, -carraspeó el muchacho, sosteniendo una pequeña libreta para apuntar la orden -por el momento puedo recomendarle nuestro Latte Macchiato, - _No es real_ -tiene un sabor bastante inigualable, estoy seguro que le agradará a su paladar, - _¿Donde está Youngjae?_ -¿o es de sabores más amargos? En ese caso le puedo ofrecer el Ristretto, - _Tiene que ser una equivocación_ -es fuerte pero muy bueno.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando._

-Señor, - Después de una pausa el joven comenzaba a impacientarse. El chico al que había estado observando por dos meses con un día en el café Noir, a dos cuadras al este de su oficina, no podía estar parado frente a él esperando a tomar su orden. No era su mesa, no era su zona, y ¡¿dónde demonios estaba Youngjae?! Recorrió el local entero con la mirada esperando encontrarlo, pero no lo vio por ningún rincón. - va a tomar algo o le puedo ayudar con otra cosa? -el joven ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

 _Qué adorable._

Pero no, no tenía tiempo para pensar.

-Un... americano. -respondió casi en un susurro. El muchacho anotó la orden.

-Dos de azúcar, ¿cierto?

Himchan arqueó las cejas sorprendido y por fin se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia el joven. Sus ojos eran negros, intensos, nunca había estado tan cerca y a pocos centímetros de él lucía mil veces mas hermoso.

-Youngjae siempre lo olvida, pero yo lo recuerdo bien.

El chico le regaló una rápida sonrisa antes de moverse al mostrador con la rapidez que acostumbraba entre las otras mesas del café.

-Ah, -volteó de nuevo hacia Himchan a mitad del recorrido -no sé su nombre... -el chico esperaba sonriente por una respuesta.

Pero Himchan ya no la tenía. Su habilidad para articular palabra alguna se había ido en el instante preciso en el que supo que el joven peliazul lo conocía. Recordaba cuantos cubos de azúcar llevaba su café a pesar de nunca haber cruzado palabra. Lo recordaba de entre todas las personas que asistían todos los días durante todas las horas que abarcaba su turno. No podía ser como antes. No podía abstenerse de pedir su número móvil, ni de querer tener una conversación. Ya no podía solo ser su objeto de observación. Sabía que todo sería diferente si su nombre se escapaba de su boca en ese momento.

-Kim... -No -Kim... -NO, NO, NO, NO, -Kim Himchan. Soy Kim Himchan.

 _Idiota._

-Bien, ¡enseguida llevo su café! -habló el muchacho volviendo a su camino.

 _¿Que voy a hacer ahora?_

 _"Dos de azúcar, ¿cierto?"_

 _¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!_


End file.
